Minecraft Server
The Minecraft server has been a part of the group since December 2012. Several of the different jokes and landmarks have come out of the server alone. __TOC__ First House The first house was a simple wooden house built in a forest. It grew to be two stories tall and became quite elaborate over time. Cody created an automated garage, the first of it's kind on the server. Accomplishments This was the first house or safehouse ever built on the server. From this house the Ender Dragon was killed, the obsession with chickens became prevalent, and many other landmarks in the experience were established. The Fire & The First Restart For a short time, Tommy was a member on the server, and had his own room. One day, Tommy and Sam had a dispute and Tommy poured a bucket of lava in the middle of Sam's room, eventually burning down the entire house except for parts of the storage room and the library, and the lobby. At this point, it was decided it was for the best to start all the way over. The group took some of their belongings and headed to the nether with materials for a new portal, and created a portal to a new land. The portal landed near a mushroom biome in the overworld, and hence the Mushroom Kingdom was founded. The Mushroom Kingdom This was the second house created on the server, after The Fire occurred. It was established within a mushroom biome, in which no monsters can spawn. A wall was then built around the biome so that monsters would have a harder time finding their way in from the plains that lay to the west. This "house" was more of a town, with elaborate underground structures for transportation of goods and a disposal system (an "industrial revolution" was undergone after the redstone update). There was an underground automated reed farm, and a suface farm which made shipments of wheat, carrots, and potatoes nightly, a trash disposal system, and a gate which could be opened via a switch from the inside. The Castle After a brief hiatus, the group decided to move again. After travelling through the nether once more, they landed in an ocean next to a peninsula. They proceeded to bury their belongings underground and continue to explore until they found a suitable location for the new base. Fort Starvation Briefly after burying their belongings, the sun set, and the need for a temporary base became apparent. A base was then created in the shrubbery of a nearby jungle. However, they found themselves in a predicament; there were no animals to be found, and everyone was starving. At this outpost was the only recorded death due to starvation, hence the name. Later when a pig was finally found, he was trapped in a pit in hopes that another pig would come along, but another never did; the pig is still in the pit to this day. Foundation & Accomplishments The Castle was originally just a simple trench Cody created as another outpost, but the group stayed for a few nights and decided to make the establishment permanent. The trench expanded into more segments, became taller, and towers were raised for sniping. Major accomplishments at this house include taming the first horses, creating a large stable structure with automated doors, widespread exploration, an armory, and a good mining economy. Related Articles *Chicken Pentagon